Many work machines require a rigid frame assembly to couple the components of the work machine thereto. In turn, the components of the work machine interact with one another or the surrounding environment to perform a work function. Cotton harvesters specifically rely on a substantially rigid frame assembly to properly locate the various components on the frame assembly. More specifically, a cotton harvester often has a plurality of wheels, a prime mover, a header, an accumulator, a feeder, a module builder, and bale handler coupled thereto. The spatial orientation of many of the components relative to one another effects the overall picking and baling efficiency of the work machine. For example, if the feeder is positioned too close to the baler, corresponding belts may contact one another. Alternatively, if the feeder is positioned too far from the baler, harvested cotton may fall through gaps between the feeder and the baler.
Many work machines utilize a plurality of fasteners, brackets, and the like to couple the various components of the work machine to the frame. Often, many fasteners and brackets are coupled to one another to ultimately couple the component to the frame. Each fastener or bracket coupled between the frame and component adds an uncertainty to the spatial relationship of the component relative to the frame. Accordingly, the more fasteners, brackets, and the like utilized to fasten the component to the frame the greater the uncertainty of the spatial positioning of the components relative to the frame. Often, the uncertainty of the spatial orientation of the components on the frame requires additional steps during manufacturing to ensure the final spatial relationship of the components relative to the frame and other components is correct for proper work machine function. Further, the plurality of fasteners and brackets create additional potential for movement of the attached components relative to the frame and other components.
Traditional work machines have prime movers that are coupled to rigid components of the frame or sub frame. This coupling configuration causes vibrational inputs acting directly on the frame. The vibrational inputs are transferred to the frame itself and to the components coupled thereto.